All Around Me
by MyBizTheMiz
Summary: A requested fic to the song All Around Me by Fly Leaf.  The pairing is a Cody Rhodes/Drew McIntyre.  Please enjoy and review.  Slash. Cursing. and Character death.  Don't like dont read.  Happy Birthday Alex 3


_~ This is a sort of birthday present to my Alex. Im sorry it sucks so bad but im not good with these too, or any one for that matter. Any ways, I hope you all enjoy and Happy Birthday Alex 3 Please review!~_

_**Song: All Around Me – Fly Leaf**_

_**Pairing: Cody Rhoades/ Drew McIntyre**_

_**Warning: Character death but no very graphic, and some cursing. Slash!**_

**My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you**

Cody stared at the celling; his hands raised high in the air. He was feeling around, looking without seeing for someone he knows is no longer here. If he opens his eyes he can see that there is no one but on his fingertips he can feel his lover, his Drew, just like he did when Drew was still with him. Cody's tongue danced behind his lips, wanting to speak, wanting to tell Drew how much he loves him and how much he misses him but knowing in his head no one is here but in his heart he feels that even though dead, Drew can hear him…..Drew is with him.

**This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you  
I'm alive, I'm alive**

Cody had never felt so lost, so hopeless as he did the day he lost his lover, and never as depressed as every day that followed. Cody was not used to this feeling of pain, loneliness; Cody was not used to being without his lover period. And one day Drew was just snatched away from him, that was the beginning of his own personal hell.

**I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing**

Cody seemed to be losing it. He felt Drew everywhere he went, when he breathed it felt like he could still taste and smell his lover. Cody held on to all of it tightly, afraid of forgetting the smallest detail of Drew. His heart was slowly trying to heal but Cody's soul would never be healed, Drew was in Cody's very being so now that Drew was gone, part of Cody was missing and it would never be okay again.

**My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place**

Cody couldn't take it anymore, which was why he found himself in the bathroom, razor in hand, cutting away. He was going to see his Drew again, he couldn't live without Drew. As Cody's gaze grew hazy and he began to fade, he heard Drew whisper in his ear. "I love you Cody." Cody Runnels died with a smile on his face, those words coming from that person in that voice, he couldn't help but smile.

**The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you  
I'm alive, I'm alive**

Cody blinked his eyes open, he was in a room…everything was so light and bright he had to squint to see anything. When his eyes did adjust he could see what he would describe as angels, floating around and singing in harmony with each other. The site was magnificent but the only thing he really want to see right now was Drew. Cody had taken his own life but even when he was alive, he had no life as long as Drew remained dead so….Cody joined him.

**I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing**

Cody's head seemed to be spinning as he continued to look for Drew. He felt Drew, felt him in the air, holding onto his hand, healing his heart. But the problem was that he had no idea where Drew was, he still couldn't see him. "Drew! Drewbie!" Cody called in vain. Drew was nowhere to be found.

**And so I cry  
The light is white**  
**And I see you  
I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive**

Cody sunk to his knees after almost thirty minutes and Drew was still not here. Cody looked up as the light grew brighter and all the angels disappeared and a person became visible. Cody let out a wail and ran into Drew's arms. For this first time since stepping foot into that hospital where he lost his lover, he felt alive.

**I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing**

Drew held onto his lover as he cried into his chest. Cody showered Drew with kisses and 'I love you's' and 'I missed you's'. Drew kissed Cody's forehead, he couldn't stand watching Cody die. He had been there, Cody had felt him there, he was always with him.

Drew was so happy to have Cody in his arms again but damnit…..Cody was dead now too. Drew sighed as he thought about it, thought about how bad it must have been on his poor lover for him to commit such an act.

**Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you own me  
All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you  
I believe**

Cody took Drew's hand and intertwined their fingers. Drew had owned his heart since day one, but now Drew owned every part of him, his soul, heart, mind, and body. Cody's eyes met Drew's as he told Cody he was sorry for breaking his promise. Drew had promised he would never leave and Cody had believed him. Cody didn't blame Drew though, Drew couldn't help that he died.

"But now….I can't be taken away by death so now…I wont ever let you go again Cody." Drew whispered to him as he kissed Cody's lips softly. Cody believed him, Cody couldn't help but believe him.

**I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed**


End file.
